fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal and Serenity vs. Scar, Trent and DF vs. Bendo and FSB, and C22 and James vs. Jane and Crimson! Episode 60
10 minutes later... Crystal) Ability Activate! Burlect! ( Crystoid's wings reflect intense heat from the sun ) ( Rays of sunlight transfer into ray targeting the opponent after entering Crystoid's wings ) ( Blazar Dragonoid and Photonoid both stare at each other ) Blazar Dragonoid) You thinking, what I'm thinking? Photonoid) Fusion? ( Blazar Dragonoid and Photonoid fuse ) Scar) Ability Activate! HyperMode! ( Using the Phazon inside him, Blazonoid uses the Phazon to enchance all of his abilities. When in HyperMode, Blazonoid's gray amor becomes covered with sticky purple, Phazon and staying in this form for too long will fully corrupt Blazonoid and injure or kill him ) ( Phazon oozes out of Blazonoid's armor ) Scar) Ability Activate! Hyperburst Phazoction! ( Blazonoid charges into the opponent with Phazon splattering all over the opponent ) Serenity) Ability Activate! Moonwalk Block! ( Moonlight blocks with her two arm shields, while lowering gravity around her ) ( Moonlight blocks ) ( Crystoid gets behind Moonlight ) ( The lowered gravity doesn't effect Blazonoid as he keeps moving ) ( Blazonoid crashes into Moonlight's shield ) ( Moonlight and Crystoid fall backwards with Phazon on them ) ( Crystoid turns to her ball form ) Moonlight) *Glows white* O_O *Turns to ball form* 10 minutes later... ( Elorian blocks with Aquos Phockery and Pyrus Phockery holding him ) ( Darkus Phockery smashes his ball against Elorian ) ( Elorian glows purple ) Elorian) SUICIDE! Darkus Phockery) WHAT? BOOM! *Elorian explodes* ( Elorian, Darkus Phockery, Aquos Phockery, and Pyrus Phockery turn into their ball forms ) Bendo) ... Trent) ... Shadow Meteonoid) Wow... Flare) *Holds gun up* Idiot! -_-''' '''DF) Ultimate Ability Activate! Cosmic Crashbeam! ( Shadow Meteonoid fires an image of himself, followed by a beam, towards the opponent ) ( Flare continues to charge his gun ) ( Meteonoid's image heads towards Flare's gun ) Charge complete! Flare) YES! *Ready to pull trigger* ( Meteonoid's image enters the gun with a beam behind it ) FSB) O_O DON'T PULL! ( Flare pulls the trigger ) BOOM! *The gun explodes* ( Flare returns to his ball form ) 10 more minutes later... Ectrilade Dragonoid) THIS FEELS GREAT! Jerronger) ... James) C22, why did you have to abandon us! DX Jerronger) I think he was scared Crimson) Jane...You want to activate the ability? Jane) Okay...Ability Activate! Electro X-pert! ( Ectrilade Dragonoid charges into the opponent with his blades crossed into a "X" ) James) Scared, he wasn't... Jerronger) Terrified? James) More like it Jerronger) YE-*Gets hit from behind* James) ...*Leaves Jerronger* Crimson) Ability Activate! Zamzap Crosscut! ( Ectrilade Dragonoid slams his "X" crossed blades into the opponent, while electrocuting them too ) ( Ectrilade Dragonoid puts his blades against Jerrongers back ) ( Electricity charges through Jerronger ) ( Jerronger turns to his ball form ) Mike and Nintendo vs. Wolf and Persona and Kyuubi and Jolts vs. Pyro and DG! Episode 61 Grade of Crystal and Serenity vs. Scar, Trent and DF vs. Bendo and FSB, and C22 and James vs. Jane and Crimson! Episode 60? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Crystal Category:Crystoid Category:Scar-RedNovaDragon Category:Blazar Dragonoid Category:Photonoid Category:Blazonoid Category:Serenity Category:Moonlight Category:Elorian Category:Darkus Phockery Category:Aquos Phockery Category:Pyrus Phockery Category:Bendo14 Category:Shadow Meteonoid Category:Flare Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Firestormblaze Category:Trent Category:Ectrilade Dragonoid Category:Jerronger Category:James Category:C22Helios Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Jane